


A Dame a Dozen - Tash - Wattpad

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Please Forgive me, i dont know what i'm doing, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Avengers need to go undercover to catch James Barnes, a dangerous fugitive roaming the city. To capture and bring him in with minimal damage a plan is hatched to meet him at a suave "club" he frequents. lol this is the first thing i'm posting on here so please be kind!!!!





	A Dame a Dozen - Tash - Wattpad

His fingers delicately wrap themselves around the microphone, his white silk gloves shining under the stage lights. He taps the microphone once - twice, his soft breathy voice echoes throughout the room. "How's everybody doing tonight", the crowd answers him with shouts and wolf whistles, he laughs quietly "fellas, fellas settle down. I haven't even started singing yet".  
His tightly fitted dress accentuates his hips as he struts across the stage, the slit going down the leg of the dress reveals his smooth tanned leg and the purple high heels.  
He turns around to walk to the piano, more whistles fill the room as he bends over slightly to converse with the pianist.  
He throws a wink over his shoulder, blowing a kiss as he does so. Their tones are hushed, he smiles at the end of their brief conversation and walks back to the middle of the stage; sashaying his hips with every step. He knows exactly what he's doing and who he's looking for.  
\------4 hours earlier--------  
"I am not wearing that" Natasha said flatly. Tony's smile faded, "then who will? To catch this guy we have to distract him, and I already have this dress." he said almost exhausted.  
"Not me" she replies "purple is not my color." Tony looks around trying to find someone else, his eyes land on Clint. His smiled widens "Clint, you'll wear it right?" Clint looks it over a couple times "I don't know, it it even my size?". Natasha smiles and nods "Clint you know we have the same size dress." He hesitated and curled his lip, "Clint please we have to catch this guy, and it's in a gentleman's club you HAVE to wear something flashy" Tony begs. He looks it over again and grabs it. "here goes nothing"  
\-------one dressing room session later ----------  
Clint walked down the staircase slowly, careful not to trip in his heels. "How do I look?" he asked, dramatically draping himself over the banister.  
No one answered, all of them were staring at him in complete awe. "Do I have something on my face?" He asked.  
"No" everyone answered together, "we just need to get you to the makeup station" Tony answered. "Okay but don't put to much on me, I wanna look more gorgeous but not trashy okay?"  
"Okay Clint"  
"Alrighty, let's get this done"  
Clint sat down in the makeup chair as some lady helped him contour his face and showed him which lipsticks suited him best and matched his dress better. She let him do his own eye makeup, he chose winged eyeliner and purple black mascara with nude eye shadow.  
He looked in a full length mirror "damn I look good", anyone who says no to this is either dumb or stupid and I don't think our target is stupid.  
He took a closer look at his face admiring the makeup, everything was perfect . . . except his eyebrows. He grumbled to himself and grabbed tweezers, he just needed to clean them up and he'd be fine. OTHER THAN THE FACT THAT IT HURT LIKE A BITCH!! But he'd be fine *ouch* *ouch* two down many to go?  
\-----------back to present time----------  
His lips curl into a smile and he bats his long dark eyelashes dramatically, "I'm gonna sing something I think all of you fellas know-" he winks to no one in particular in the crowd, then nods his head to Natasha who's on the piano. She begins playing the piano along with the rest of the hidden band. He takes a deep breath.  
The minute you walked in the joint,  
I could see you were a man of distinction,  
A real big spender  
He looks around the room until his eyes land on the target, he winks  
Good lookin' so refined,  
Say, wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind?  
So, let me get right to the point,  
I don't pop my cork for every guy I see.  
On the pop, he rolls his shoulder back and continues.  
He struts closer to the front of the stage  
Hey, big spender, spend a little time with, me  
Wouldn't you like to have fun?  
How's about a few laughs?  
I can show you a, good time  
He leans against a wall and sticks out his uncovered leg  
Do you wanna have fun, fun, fun?  
How's about a few laughs?  
Laughs laughs  
(I can show you a good time)  
(Good time)  
(Good time)  
(Good time)  
Clint quickly sways his hip and shimmies down on the last note. The combination of his muscular chest and the cups in the dress gives the illusion of breasts, which makes Clint look even curvier.  
What did you say you are?  
How's about a,  
I could give you some,  
Are you ready for,  
How would you like a,  
Let me show you a, (good time)  
He locates the target again, this time holding eye contact for a little while longer  
Hey, big spender,  
Hey, big spender,  
Hey, big spender,  
The minute you walked in the joint big spender,  
I could see you were a man of distinction,  
A real big spender  
Good looking so refined,  
Say, would you like to know what's going on in my mind?  
The target takes another sip of the drink in his hand, never taking his eyes off of Clint  
So, let me get right to the point,  
I don't pop my cork for every guy I see,  
Hey, big spender,  
Hey, big spender!  
Hey, big spender!  
Spend a little time with me!  
The room erupts with cheers, whistles, claps, and shouts. Clint smiles at the crowd "you've been such an amazing audience tonight" he says, more cheers echo in the room. "I wish I could personally show all of you Fellas how appreciative I am" he bats his eyelashes while making the statement then there's another round of cheers. "Goodnight gentlemen, please give our next performer just a fantastic of a welcome you gave me" he blew kisses as he walked off stage.  
As soon as Clint could he located the target again, his dark hair was slicked back with no strays, he was perfect. He was sitting in a candle lit booth with another man and woman, but he wasn't making conversation with them; this was his chance.  
Clint strutted over to the table, almost being stopped twice by some fans on the way over. He looks the man up and down and bites his lip "How'd you like the show, tiger?" The man stares at him open mouthed for a few seconds before gaining composure and grinning slyly "It was one of the best I've ever seen". Clint wasted no time, he sits on the man's lap and whispers in his ear "I can show you something even better if we can get somewhere more private", Clint pulls back momentarily to gauge the man's reaction. The palms of his hands go to Clint's waist, "Lead the way darlin'" he whispers back.  
Clint giggles quietly but loud enough so his target can barely hear it, leading the man to the designated room for the job. When the enters the room and it's empty except for a vanity, some couches, and tables, Clint is almost confused. He's about to ask his teammates where they are over the comms when his guest pushes him up against the wall. Then it hits him, he's propositioned this man like planned but his team is nowhere to be seen and he has no idea where to go from here.  
He pushes the man off just enough so he can look at his face, he says "Wait a minute sugar, I don't even know your name". The man looks at him, still not a hair out of place on his head, "James" he answers gruffly. Clint laughs and lightly drags his finger across James's jawline, "Well, James I think I'd like another drink; I'm a little parched from my performance."  
His fingers delicately tug at the lapels of James's suit jacket, he whispers "you wouldn't mind getting me a drink, would you James?" He flutters his eyelashes and looks back at James, "No, don't mind at all" he replies. James backs up and heads for the door, right before exiting he turns around "be right back" he says, flashing a toothy grin. Once he's out of sight Clint almost shouts over the comms "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" There's a pause of static before Tony answers "we're in lounge room 203, where are you?" "I'M IN LOUNGE 202 WHERE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE, I JUST HAD TO SEND OUR GUY TO GRAB ME A DRINK BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T HERE!". Natasha's voice comes over the comms "Clint you were supposed to take him into 203 but we're on our way" Clint hesitates but says "No, he could be back any minute and if he sees any of you we don't know what he could do". There's silence over the comms until Steve's voice comes on "Just let us know when he gets back, all you have to do is talk". "Okay and Clint, if you really need to get out quick there's a window on the other side of the room." Clint nodded even though he knew his friends couldn't see him.

Clint looks in the mirror to check his makeup, yeah that's what he should be worried about. He steps back from the mirror and takes a deep breath to calm himself, it's all going to be okay. He hears a knock on the door and spins around quickly, the quick motion reveals more of his thigh than he was comfortable with showing; but the dress quickly falls back into it'd original position. "I got us drinks, champagne for both of us" James proclaims. Clint pretends to push a lock of hair behind his ear but presses on the comms, the brief moment of static over them is enough to alert the rest of his team of James's presence in the room.  
James hands Clint a glass, smiling that same toothy smile. Clint takes a sip of his drink and smiles back, trying to act charming as if nothing had happened. He's about to start with more small talk, when the drowsiness hits, hard. Then the coughing, and his vision blinking in and out.  
Clint can hardly stand, he grabs onto James and barely chokes out a one word question "Poison". James gives him a confused look, almost hurt before he smiles again "No I, I wouldn't poison someone as pretty as you. You're just gonna fall asleep for a bit is all". Clint vision starts to blacken at the edges and it's hard to stand, he leans against the wall for support. James tips Clints chin up "You know, I really couldn't let anyone catch me. Not even someone as gorgeous as you are." Clint is trying to hold onto the vanity in the room for support, he sees his empty champagne glass and tries to swing it at James but his movements are sluggish, shaky.  
James catches his wrist easily and drops the glass onto the ground while lightly tsk'ing and waving the pointer finger on his hand back and forth, "Silly Bird" James whispers. James grabs Clint by his shoulders and supports his weight. Clint tries to call for help, but all that comes out are punctuated mumbles and heavy breaths. "Shhhhhhhh" James whispers, he slips a paper into the chest of Clint's dress "Clint, it's okay shhhhhhhh". Clint wants to ask how James knows his name but his body is too heavy, he sees a flash of colors by the doorway and hears multiple voices yelling things and glass shattering before it all goes black.  
\------------------  
Clint shoots up in his hospital bed, he's no longer wearing the beautiful shimmering purple dress; he can see it on the table beside him. He's breathing heavily and looking around frantically. The white and blue hospital gown shifts with him, he makes eye contact with a nurse by his door. She looks shocked. Probably shocked that I'm alive, he thinks. She hurriedly steps away from the room, presumably to get a doctor or visitors.  
Visitors he laughs, he should have let them come to the room when they asked.  
He doesn't have much time to think about this before the whole team bursts into his room.  
The first thing he takes in is the shock and relief of everyone's faces. "I'm alive bitches" he laughs, they all settle on nervous smiles. His teammates all step closer too him, the un-comfortableness still prominent on their faces. Clint asks the obvious question "Did we catch him?" Natasha scowls, Steve and Tony look away, Bruce, Rhodey, and Sam look at the floor with small frowns. "I'm taking that as a no, can I ask what happened? Ya know, after I blacked out."  
Natasha steps closer until she's at his bedside, she pauses and looks at him before inhaling deeply. "We came in and he was lying your body in a chair next to the vanity, you looked like you were dying-"  
"That's how I felt"  
"- let me finish. You looked like you were dying. We all had our weapons pointed at him, and the second I opened my mouth to tell him that we had him and ask him what he did to you-" She paused and looked away angrily "-he was out the window. Of course I went after him but he knows the city like the back of his hand, we've only been here the few days we've tracked him. There was no chance."  
Clint looks back up at her "Do we have any idea where he is now?" This time Tony steps forward, moving his fingers around on his Stark Tablet. He enlarges a picture and swishes it onto the holographic wall opposite of the giant window in Clint's 'Stark med bay' room.  
It's a picture of James and a map of the city. Tony begins talking "he was spotted on the lower west side of the city around 10 minutes ago, he wouldn't have gone far." They all look at Clint who continues to stare blankly at the enlarged picture on the wall. "Awesome, go get em" Clint said, sitting up farther in his hospital bed. They all continued to stare awkwardly, at the ground and Clint. Clint hesitates and asks "Why aren't we going and getting him?" The silence in the room becomes even more tense. "Not saying anything isn't as helpful as you think", they all look at him and Steve stepped closer, standing next to Natasha. "He left you a note, it's written specifically to you". They were all staring at him now, trying to gauge his reaction . . . but he had none. "What does it say?" Clint asked, this time Tony answered again, "It's coordinates" he pulled up another picture on the Tablet. "You would think he'd just give you an address considering it isn't a remote location. It's a hotel, in Los Angeles." Clint nodded his head and took in all of the information that was given to him, he looked around at his friends who were all wearing equally blank expressions and staring back at him. He paused for a minute, then smiled, "what are we waiting for, it's time for a road trip."


End file.
